Sweet Sensation of LOVE
by Shinlovesyou22
Summary: Forbidden Love.She took all the risk for him,but their fate wasn't kind enough and took the life of the man she unconditionally loved.Pain,trauma and fear made her miserable.But once a crimson-eyed guy enter in her life,will it be bloom into LOVE again?
1. Coming Home

**SWEET SENSATION OF LOVE**

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Gakuen Alice and Sakuya Ookochi (Kaikan Phrase) though I wished to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Home<strong>

_"I swiped my net in the air..._

_the butterfly that fell into my hands that day..._

_spun me a web, that is named Forbidden Fruit..."_

"_**Remember this; I will never stop loving you, even it costs me my life… I love you, goodbye." **_That was the last sentence I heard from his lips**. **

It was still lingering in my ears. The days went by so fast. It seemed like I heard it just a few minutes ago, but the truth really hurt me. It was like a blade cutting through my heart multiple times.

Yeah these feelings, loneliness and pains were still continuing for the past three years now. The man I had deeply fallen in love with was the man who saved me from danger and died for the sake of my own stupidity.

Right now I was alone in the darkness without any clue on how and when I could see light again. The darkness inside me was slowly killing me.

Despite this, I had to be strong to cover up all the pain inside me. I didn't want my family and friends to be in troubled again.

I'd been pretending to be a happy-go-lucky little brunette for so long. I'd already gotten used to showing my fake smile to everyone except of course to my best friend, Hotaru Imai.

_She is the only one who could see the inner me. She is always by my side whenever I needed a person to talk to. She know what I really feel even when I didn't utter a single word. _

_That is what I like about having Hotaru at my side_.

After that traumatic incident three years ago, Hotaru never left me. She had always comforted me and never failed to make me feel a little bit better. But sadly I admitted that it wasn't enough to make me forget the past… the past that turned my whole life upside down.

My life was not complete anymore. It seemed there was a space inside me which was empty. No. It was actually like my other half had gone missing.

The half of me had already passed on to the other world; to the world that I wished to be in.

Enough of these crazy thoughts!

Right now, I needed to prepare my things and get myself ready immediately or else my big brother was going to help me to the other world earlier than I thought.

Not that I didn't want to. It was just that I didn't want to look like an ugly panda if ever that happened.

"Mikan, you're going to be late for your flight! Hurry up! They won't wait for you, ugly pig."

_Grrrrr, hearing his voice make me appear like a monster from his nightmares. Oh, I forgot to introduce him._

_Well unfortunately, he is my elder brother, Reo Sakura, 21 years old and a university student at St. Nicholas University here in California._

_He is taking engineering as his course._

"Okay, okay… I'm coming just a few minutes." I said hurriedly.

"Pffft yeah, like you were really hurrying your lazy butt." Reo-san said.

"Enough already, stop teasing Mikan. She can't finish her packing if you're just standing there. Go help her now." _Aw! I love him so much. _

_By the way, he is our eldest brother, Rei Sakura, 24 years old and an intern doctor from a prestigious medical school._

"Thank you, Onii-san! You heard him, Reo-san? Hurry up and help me carry this heavy bag." I evilly smiled at him.

"_Sigh_ You're really lucky today, ugly panda." Reo-san said while giving away an evil aura.

_Whoosh, it really scares me off but I'm sure I will miss this face of him._

Right now my big brothers and I were going to the airport. I was leaving this lovely state of America.

I was sure I'll going to miss California. After three years, I had already adapted to the way of life while living here.

But I had to leave now; I already missed my hometown, my very own country, Japan. Hotaru was definitely waiting for me there and I really missed her. It was quite a long time since I saw her face and I couldn't wait to hug her tightly.

****At the Airport****

"Are you ready? Do you have everything you need? While you're still here, make sure you have everything." Rei-san thoughtfully said.

"Yeah everything is ready. Don't worry Onii-san." I smiled at him making sure that everything was in order.

"Here, don't lose this address. That place will be your new home when you reach Japan. And don't go there by yourself. Wait for Hotaru and ask for the direction. Got it?" Reo-san said with a worried expression on his face.

Sighed, _I will definitely miss my big brothers._

"No worries! I'll be fine. Hotaru will come to fetch me as soon as I arrive there." I said cheerfully.

"Fine, okay go inside now; you're going to be late. Be careful. I don't want any trouble once you're already there. Watch your steps. You know what I mean, little girl." Rei-san warned me and kissed me on the forehead as a farewell.

_The truth is that his words are scary and it hurts me a little. I know he was just concerned but it is still painful. I had them troubled and made them worry because of what happened three years ago. _

_It is in the past now for everyone except me as it is still clear as ever to my heart that it's slowly killing me. He just didn't want it to happen again and neither do I. _

_That's why he reminded me, though I was touched because he just showed his concern to me._

"Yes Onii-san. I will not give you any serious headaches anymore. But promise me you're going to find some woman to marry when I get back, okay?" I teasingly told him and something shocking that I never expected to happen but it did happened!

_He blushed! I never intend to make him blush but he did! _

_Huh! Something out of the ordinary is going on with him._ I laughed inwardly.

_Someday I will certainly find out what his love life status is._

Right now, I just let it pass.

"Hey ugly panda, don't forget to call us if you have a problem, okay? Even if it will make us mad or worried don't hesitate to call. If someone makes you cry, just dial my number and leave it to me. Do you understand panda? Hmph, I'm going to miss you too, little girl." Reo-san said with teary eyes.

I was already missing my big brothers right now.

"And by the way say 'Hi' to Hotaru for me." Reo-san told me.

_I smell something fishy here too,_ but never mind. It was just my wild imagination taking me over right now.

"Okay! I'll definitely not forget your words, Reo-san." And I kissed him on the cheek.

"Mikan, don't forget this." Rei-san handled me a small bottle. I already knew what it was.

"This is your additional medicine from Dr. Fitzpatrick. If you feel your heart aches, immediately drink one of these tablets, along with your other prescribed medicines. It's a painkiller. As long as it is painful take this, okay? And call me after." He informed me.

"Don't worry, I'll take it and call you." I assured him."I'll be fine. Don't worry for nothing, Onii-san. I promise I'll call and e-mail both of you every time I'm free." I showed them my trademark smile.

"See you soon. I love you both, bye!" I waved my hands in farewell until I couldn't see them anymore.

I left California alone. As a matter of fact, this was my first time traveling by myself. It was a little bit tense coming home without informing my other friends except for Hotaru.

I knew they might be mad at me for not informing them, but I didn't want to broadcast to the whole town that I was coming home and made some big deal about it.

It made me sick just thinking about it especially if Sumire would have known about it earlier, though I missed Permy too.

****At the Plane****

_WELCOME ABOARD_

_This is it. I'm going back now. I'm ready to face everyone, every person who insulted my dignity. I'm now ready to fight my fights. _

_I'm not the Mikan I used to be three years ago. I am now a fighter, a powerful woman, independent, and a totally different Mikan. _

_Oh God! Please, let me stay like this until the end_. I wished everything I thought right now would come true. Dear God, let my wish came true.

_WE ARE NOW IN JAPAN_

_Holy Ghost! Why do I feel so nervous and excited? Is this normal? Should I go back to California and hide for the rest of my life? Something is not right. _

I felt goose bumps_. No not this time! I need to be tough_. I was getting off the plane now.

_Oh God my feelings hadn't changed. But I badly want to see Hotaru now._

****Outside the Airport****

_Oh my! I can't see Hotaru. This is bad. Why is it so crowded right now?_ I felt teary and I really couldn't find Hotaru.

_Waaaaaaah! Did she forget what day I'm coming back? What should I do? How am I supposed to go by myself?_

"Mikan!" I just heard someone familiar calling my name. I looked around but I can't find anyone familiar.

Someone tapped my right shoulder and I turned around. There I saw a Goddess with raven-colored short hair and purple eyes_. _

_I'm positive! It's Hotaru!_

"~HOTARUUUUU!~" I gave her a bear hug right away.

And surprisingly she didn't hit me like she usually did but instead she hugged me back tightly.

I felt like crying. Not in a sad manner but it was because I'm happy. I finally got to see my best friend again.

"Hey stop it already you baka. My expensive shirt is now wet because of you." She released me from her embrace and faced me to wipe my tears away.

I smiled. "Sorry. I got carried away. It's just because I missed you so much!" I lightly hugged her again and kissed her cheeks.

I remembered when we were kids. Our playmates sometimes accused us of being yuri because we held hands every time we walked together, hugged each other, even kissed.

But of course we were kids back then so it wasn't meant like that. It was just a normal act for us as best friends.

Little Hotaru never shared any emotions not even a single one to other kids expect me of course! As we grew up, she learned how to show her feelings especially when she was annoyed. She was fond of shooting our classmates with her baka gun.

Oh yeah I forgot that I had not been exempt. She just stopped shooting me when we were… hmmm I kind of forgot when… wait let me think.

Aha! Yeah when I was diagnosed with heart failure at 14 years old, she stopped shooting me with the baka gun as often.

And she totally discarded it when _that _incident happened when I was 15 years old;

I honestly missed her old self. She was really mature now that we were 18 years old.

"Hey, you're daydreaming again. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yup! I'm totally fine hahaha… I'm starving. Come on Hotaru let's have a 'Welcome Home' party for me! Just the two of us pretty please?" I showed her my puppy eyes and ha! It worked.

Sighed. "You didn't need to show that ugly face. Anyway we were still going to eat and of course it was your TREAT since it was your party. Got it?"

I pouted.

"You meanie. Fine my treat!" Like when we were kids, we held hands and got inside her luxurious car.

"How are Auntie and Uncle?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad are fine. They travel a lot nowadays." She coolly replied with no hint of sadness in her eyes.

It was usual for her to be alone at their mansion. Even her big brother, Saburano Imai, a 26 years old doctor, was now living in New York to handle their very own hospital there.

"Oh I see so tell me about school, tell me about our friends, tell me about what happened to all of you guys when I wasn't around."

"Are you sure? Do you want to know what really happened while you were away? Huh, Mikan?" I was shocked because of what she said. Actually, I didn't really know if I wanted to.

_The more I think about it the more I'm afraid to hear._

She sighed. "Never mind nothing has really changed since then. You don't have to worry. Since you left this country, the issue died. We're here. Come on, let's eat now."

"Whoa! You're going to take me to the _Old Spaghetti House_? It's too expensive here! I can't afford your order. Let's just find some other restaurant."

"Baka come on, let's eat here. I was joking a while ago. I know this is your favorite place. Don't worry; it's my treat, but only THIS TIME." She pulled me across the entrance so I didn't have a choice.

I smiled but I still wanted to eat here so I'm happy!

We talked a lot while eating. She told me everything that had happened to our friends.

And I was happy that the group was still all here.

_Yuu and Anna are now exclusively dating. _

_Mochu and Nonoko are now in their fourth year of dating and still going strong. _

_Koko and Sumire are on and off but they were still on good terms._

What was really shocking is that Hotaru and Ruka are now exclusively dating. Not that I didn't know Ruka's feelings toward her because we were classmates since 4thgrade and he'd already had a crush on her. But Hotaru? I never imagined that someday she would return those same feelings to Ruka.

"So since when have you two been exclusively going out? I mean Hotaru we never lost contact. We still sent e-mails every now and then but you never told me about it."

"He's been my boyfriend for a month now. Our last exchange of e-mails was two months ago Mikan."

"Oh I see .Ahmmm…sorry for that. I thought you hid it from me." I scratched my forehead in embarrassment.

When we finished our dinner, she drove me off to the address which Reo-san gave me.

_Wow! The house is pretty cute. It's not a mansion like what I used to live in when I was a kid but it is not small either. _

_I'd be going to live in a two-story house from now on with a huge front gate two times my height but you can see the garden and a terrace inside. _

_Honestly, I loved the flowers I'm seeing right now._

"Thanks. Want to come in? Let's look at my new place together Hotaru!" I pulled her out of the car but she stopped me.

"It's already late, Mikan. I need to finish some documents for the school meeting tomorrow maybe next time."

"But! It's still early!"

"_Sigh_ All you need to do is rest and prepares yourself for tomorrow. You're going to attend our school again remember?"

"Oh yeah I remember. But I want to have fun tonight. Come on lets go to the nearest club here. Lets rock and roll! Please?" For the second time I tried to use my puppy eyes on her.

I saw a vein pop around her temple. I knew we wouldn't be going out again that night.

"Mikan that stupid eyes trick won't work on me for a second time, baka. I'm in a hurry now so see you tomorrow." She got back in her car.

"Wait?" She opened her window. "Reo-san said 'Hi' to you. That's all. See you tomorrow." I smiled at her while waving my hands.

"Hn." Came her response.

_I wonder what was going on between those two. Never mind Hotaru is now with Ruka and it's impossible to think about her and my big brother._

I pressed the doorbell once and someone spoke into the machine.

"Sakura residence, may I help you?" An old lady answered on the other line.

_I know that voice! The voice of my old nanny, Miya-san!_

"Miya-san! It's me, Mikan." I replied excitedly.

"Oh my, Mikan! Come in…The gate is already unlocked. Come in dear."

The gate slightly opened confirming that it wasn't already locked.

So I opened the gate and walked inside. Miya-san definitely lived here as I saw the surroundings full of different flowers and of course my most favorite flower, the Petunia, would never be missing from her collection.

_This garden is so much like Miya-san. Oh I missed her too._

The front door opened and Miya-san welcomed me with a hug. I hugged her back.

"Mikan dear welcome back. How's your flight?"

"Oh Miya-san I missed you! It's fine. I'm just a little bit exhausted but I'm okay." I assured her with my trademark smile.

"So Mikan do you like your new home? Sorry it's so small compared to your old mansion. Your brother, Rei, bought this house after he sold your mansion. He let me live here to take care of the house which was to be your rest house if you ever planned to come visit Japan but I never expected you to live here again." She stated.

Oh yeah I remembered. Right after the incident, Rei-san sold our mansion to pay for my therapy and we immigrated to California.

_So that's why Reo-san gave me a new address. I didn't know this because half of my stay in California was in a petrifying hospital and Japan was banned from our conversations back then._

"Well this house isn't so bad. In California we lived in a small flat. So don't worry. I like it here." I answered politely.

_Honestly, this house looks comfortable enough._ The themes of the wall were peach with petals as a design and it was relaxing to my eyes.

I went around the house as Miya-san and the two maids carried my things upstairs to my new room.

Well the first floor has a living room to the right side of the front door, the left corner occupied with antiques and my family pictures were on the shelves along with some old books.

The stairs landed just in front of the main entrance door; to the left of the stairs was the dining room while on the other side of the stair was a glass window from where you can see the beauty of Miya-san 's garden. Oh! How relaxing this place was.

"Miss Mikan, your things are already fixed. You may come into your room now." One of the maids informed me politely.

"Thank you." I smiled and went upstairs.

The 2ndfloor was simple with antiques decorating the corners and the same theme from down stairs.

There were four bedrooms and in the southeast corner of the house was my room where Miya-san guided me.

"Mikan this will be your room from now on. I'll leave the rest to you." She said as she went out of my room leaving me here alone.

"Thanks." I muttered.

This room was really small compared to my old room. But I still liked it though; the room was pink, and… _Wait a minute. My old stuffed toys were still here! _

My Pooh, my teddy bears, and my dolly dolls!

_Miya-san iss really great. I'm so happy!_

In the corner of my eyes, I saw a picture frame on the bedside table.

The picture was very familiar. As I moved closer, I saw a picture of me smiling with my friends and in the very left corner of the picture was our sensei, I forget his name, which was standing with our… Ohhh. Nice recall… Our oh-so-forgot-the-name sensei is standing with our school doctor, Sakuya.

Ookochi Sakuya our cool and very attractive school doctor. I didn't forget his name.

Not that he was not handsome enough to remember it but he was the guy who dared to catch my heart.

The guy who made me believe that life was a fairy tale.

The guy who made me his princess and his life.

The guy who taught me to value love more than my own life.

The same guy who pushed my life down into the vast world of darkness, who left me behind in this bizarre world and made my heart became cold.

_Yeah, he's the man I loved three years ago and I still hadn't stopped loving him. _

_Ookochi Sakuya, the man whom I fell in love with, traded his very own life for the sake of my safety. But did he even know that he already took half of my life with him?_

As I was reminiscing about the past, a teardrop poured down from my left eye onto my cheek.

_Oh my what's going on? _My heart was beating so fast that I could barely breathe now.

I couldn't stop my tears.

_Why? Why did I love you, Sakuya-sensei? Why did you do this to me? Why did you leave me here all alone? Didn't you care about me, about us? _

I kept on asking myself these questions and I suddenly burst into tears as I laid down on my bed still holding the picture against my chest until my vision started to blur and I drifted off into sleep.

Truly I had a long day. _I'm tired, Sakuya-sensei. I want to be with you. When are we going to meet again?_

End of Chapter 1^_^

* * *

><p>Thanks for giving time to read my story guys!~ (^_^)<p>

hopefully, this will be my 1st multi chapter story. I already saved some chapters here, so if you like it I will definitely upload the other chapters^^ PROMISE.

Don't forget to leave a REVIEW. So i will know if it is good or hmmmm bad? ^_^

(as a newbie writer, your reviews are very important to me, thanks)


	2. Sign of brightness

**Sign of Brightness?**

I'd like to thank does readers who took some time to read my story^_^

and those people who reviewed, and put my story in their alert list and sooo on...thank you sooo much for appreciating what I've done.

So this is my 2nd chapter...

**DISCLAIMER: **I dont own Gakuen Alice and Sakuya (Kaikan Phrase)

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I love you, Goodbye."<strong>_

"SAKUYA!"

I opened my eyes. My heart was beating so fast. It was painful.

Oh my! I was hyperventilating_. _

_Where's my medicine? Oh yeah, it's in my bag which is just beside me. Okay, Breathe Mikan. Calm down, you can do it. _

After I calmed myself, I took two of my medicine tablets.

I just needed to wait for the medicine to take effect which should be within five minutes. Really, I hated medicines. The taste was awful and the sensation wasn't good after taking it.

I felt sweaty. The entire room was dark. I could barely see my surroundings.

_Wait, what time is it?_

I turned on the lamp shade on my bedside table. It was 9:45 in the evening.

_It's still early. I'll take a shower then._

My room was smaller than before although I now have a bathroom connected to my room.

_Wow! This is great!_

In California, my big brothers and I shared one bathroom and having the same bathroom? I could tell you, it wasn't a good experience.

Firstly, my brothers took long inside the bathroom.

Secondly after they took a shower, my nose couldn't hold the strong smell of their male shampoo and soap. Even if they were guys, they also have some rituals and I hated it.

And lastly of course PRIVACY! Sometimes, they forgot to lock the door and I accidentally opened it and TADA! Free show!

_Huh. Ewwww! I don't want to remember those.__Hah! The shower was so relaxing._

Then I dressed in a pink mini skirt and a green sequin top. And of course I would never forget to wear my favorite boots, Steve Madden Booties, with six inches heels and a shiny murky color for my first night clubbing here in Japan.

_Yeah, you heard me right; I'll shake my booty tonight. _

Did I forget to tell you? I was not the Mikan Sakura you knew three years ago, the naïve and innocent little brunette. I'd changed from an ingenuous, petite girl into a liberated young woman.

_You know, people change, so do I_.

After putting on some light make-up and lip gloss, I went down stairs to leave the house.

"Mikan, dear, where are you going at this late hour? You should rest now, because tomorrow you're going to school early, remember dear?" Miya-san asked with concern on her face.

I hated it when someone intrudes in my life. Well the more I show that, the more people were going to push it.

"Well you see Miya-san, I don't feel sleepy yet. At this time in California, I'm having fun! So please understand. I will come home before midnight I promise." I showed her my famous puppy eyes and…..

5

4

3

2

1

_Yay! It works!_

"_Sighed_. Fine but like you promised, you're coming back home before midnight, okay? And here please don't lose this paper and this…"

_What the? Is she serious? A stun gun! Why is she giving me this? I'm not going to a gang war or something. Hello, it's just a club, a nightclub. People here soooo exaggerated; it's very annoying._

"Wait, Miya-san. Oh, come on, please…. Don't do this to me. I'm not going to a creepy club. I'm not going to let my body be played with by nasty old hags out there. I'm just having fun!"

"Mikan, watch your mouth. Just because you lived in foreign country it doesn't mean you can do whatever you want with your life. Your parents and I didn't raise you to be a woman who goes out and parties all night long." she said, with teary eyes.

_Oh great. She wants me to feel guilty. Okay, then I'll just play on it._

"Fine I'm sorry, okay? I'm going to bring that thing. Happy?" I said with a forced smile on my face. I put the stun gun and the paper on which the address of my new home was written in my pink Lexington Kate Spade Purse.

"Take good care of yourself, Mikan." She said and kissed my forehead.

"I will. I'm leaving now. Bye." I bid my farewell as if I was leaving her for good.

***At the Club***

Riding by taxi here wasn't bad. It was cheaper than in California plus back there, I'd rather let guys fetched me than ride in a taxi with a maniac driver.

I looked at my surroundings and it was obvious that the clubs here were more high tech than I had imagined.

_This is great! I'll love this night, but it's still better if I have some acquaintances or friends with me._

I sighed.

_Don't be so negative, Mikan. Tonight can be a 'welcome home' party with just you_.

I tried to smile with that thought.

/Nevada Night Club/

_Hmmmm, sounds fun. _I smiled inwardly.

As I went inside, the place was filled by loud music. In the middle of the room, the large dance floor was decorated with mirrors and a giant globe with different lights. On the upper floor, there were comfortable chairs and sofas with a scenic view of the dance floor which I guessed for VIPs.

In the corner, I saw the huge-like expensive bar, very classy. It looked like people here were not just any ordinary costumers.

_They are totally rich!_

Ladies here wore designer clothing and even the males here were elegant and looked like they were aromatic. _Interesting, huh._

I looked around; hoping to see some familiar faces but there weren't any so I went to the counter and ordered a cocktail.

Having just one cocktail didn't satisfy me; so I ordered my brand, Heineken. I looked at the huge mirror in front of me. I saw my own reflection.

It was empty no expression at all. I looked so old.

I sighed. _There I go again. I'm becoming depressed. Mikan, please just enjoy yourself for tonight. This is your first night back home so you must enjoy it. Yeah, that's it! I need to be super happy._

I finished drinking my third bottle of Heineken and decided to join the dance floor. I felt hot. I felt dizzy.

I danced and danced and danced.

Different guys danced with me. They touched me everywhere but I just ignored their wild hands.

_I can't take it anymore_. I stopped.

"What's wrong, babe? Want to go somewhere more private?" The guy whose name I didn't even know whispered in my left ear then he licked it.

_What the hell? A guy just licked my ear? _

_Excuse me, I'm not a low class woman that you can take anywhere you want. I have taste, you know. _

Though I was a little bit drunk, I still knew what was happening.

"Back off you bastard." I pushed him hard and went back to my chair. I ordered another Heineken and apparently I had just reached my limit.

I looked at my watch. It read11:05 in the evening. I sighed. It was too early to go home. Maybe I could drink a few more bottles after all so I ordered another two bottles.

_Hhhmb! I can't take it! I want to puke now, and my head hurts_.

I looked at the mirror again and the girl in the mirror looked uglier than I thought.

_I should really go home now._

As I got my purse, I saw someone pass through the room behind me.

_Wait._ I looked again. I followed his silhouette.

_Oh my God! Am I seeing a ghost?_

"Sakuya." The name slipped from my mouth.

_No way. Sakuya died in an accident three years ago. And I was there. I'm positive he left me that day but just now…_

I couldn't believe it.

Tears poured down my face continuously. I looked at his back, the broad back I used to embrace, the back that always protected me.

_This can't be happening._

I came closer and closer. I stretched my arms out to touch his smooth and messy raven hair.

"Sakuya." I called him.

"What?" The man I just called turned to face me. He looked at me intensely. His crimson eyes were so adorable. It was like they were hypnotizing me.

"Natsume, do you know her? Is she your new toy?" A flirtatious girl asked him with annoyance.

I ignored her and faced the man in front of me.

_This guy looks like Sakuya. Am I crazy?_

My vision got blurred. The people around me were spinning.

_Wait Sakuya, don't leave me again. Even I know that you are not the Sakuya I loved but maybe, just maybe, you can be my Sakuya for now._

I held his God-like face. He didn't resist so I came closer and closer until our lips locked together.

I closed my eyes wishing this was real. He hugged me back and kissed me deeper. He licked my lower lip waiting for permission and without any resistance I gave in.

_Oh my God! Is this for real? Or am I dreaming?_

My head hurt very badly and my heart was beating too fast.

Later I found out I lost consciousness but I didn't feel any bumps on my head or any part of my body. All I knew was that… these feelings. I haven't felt these feelings for so long.

I hope this would be the sign of soon-to-come brightness in my life.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review^^<p>

your reviews are really important to me (for me to decide whether to continue or not)

Promise: If I got at least 5 or more reviews I'll totally update the next chapter.^_^

Sorry for being demanding but as a newbie it is really important(hope you understand).

God Bless


	3. Sweet Meeting

**Sweet Meeting**

disclaimer: I really don't own Gakuen Alice, really. ((O.O))

* * *

><p>*Whispers.*<p>

*Sound of cars.*

"Hmmm, what's going on?" I asked lazily to no one. I opened my eyes slowly and…

_What the! This room wasn't mine!_

"Holy cow! Where the hell am I?" _This is bad_.

I looked around and this place seemed familiar.

_No! Hell no! No waaaaay_!

This room was like those used in rated movies.

*Gulped.*

_No way I'm in a MmmOOTTTEeeeL! Oh, God! Hotaru is going to kill me! _

The room was huge. A king size bed was placed in the center and the bathroom is covered in a transparent glass walls. I could see it across the room.

The smell in the air was so refreshing. This motel wasn't cheap at all.

_At least the bastard took me to an expensive motel._ _Wait! This wasn't time for me to think about such shitty things. _

I looked to myself. I was sitting on this king size bed with a white blanket covering my whole body.

I peeped at my body and…

_This isn't really happening! I'm naked! N.A.K.E.D! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME? I can't remember. _

I shouted in my mind. It was like my brain wanted to explode from the craziness I'd been through last night.

_Relax Mikan, relax._

I closed my eyes. I touched my body to see if there was any pain. I didn't feel exhausted or anything that could be evidence that I was rape.

_So no rape involved. _I sighed. It was just my being paranoid struck me again.

_But! I can't remember anything after… After, yeah! After I kissed the guy I assumed was Sakuya. _I touched my lips while reminiscing that last night.

_Did he placed me here and ripped off my clothes while taking advantage to me? If that happened, this will be the first time I've slept with a man without even knowing who the hell he is!_

I shook my head not liking what I just thought.

_Wait! Was he really the one who took me here? What if someone else was behind all of this? I hate myself. I hate that man. _

I became more furious and I just wanted to burst it out.

"I hate everybody!" I shrieked.

_Wait a sec… Its Monday today which means my first day of school!_

I looked around to search for a clock. At my left side, I saw a gold alarm clock.

It reads 10:07in the morning.

_Holy cow! I'm already two hours late! What am I going to do?_

I searched for my clothes and purse.

_What the… Where's my underwear? I don't have enough time to search for that little thing right now. I need to go home first. Miya-san will kill me. _

I dressed and fixed myself ready to leave.

_I guessed nothing will happen if I don't search for my undergarment right now, right? _But my feelings were opposite of what I thought.

_It's alright Mikan, that is not your priority this time._

I hurriedly went outside.

_Thank goodness a taxi isn't hard to find here_.

After fifteen minutes, hooray! I was in home.

I felt nervous.

_I'm really a dead meat now_. _This is my fault. I need to face the consequences. I wonder if my brothers knew about this already._

*Gulped.*

I pressed the doorbell.

Miya-san answered. "Sakura residence, may I help you?"

"It's me, Mikan." I said nervously. The gate opened slightly and I went inside.

"Mikan, are you all right? We were so worried last night but young master Hyuuga called us using your phone and we were relieved that you were with him." She said worriedly.

I wasn't expecting this. I was expecting her to be crying in front of me and scolding me for not coming home last night and that she'd already called Hotaru and my brothers to pick me and lock me in California for the rest of my life!

But…

"Wait a minute, who is young master Hyuuga? Is he the new Emperor of Japan?" I sarcastically asked her.

_Hyuuga, huh._

"Oh, you didn't remember him? I thought you were with him because he called and told us that you were badly drunk last night and that you were going to sleep in his house."

_What? Motel? His house? Oh great. Nice lie._

"Ah yeah Hyuuga is a friend of mine. I remember him. Well sorry for that. I-I-I slept in his house and that's all. Sorry if I didn't call." I said while scratching my nape.

I hope she believed that.

"That's okay as long as you're safe. Mikan, I think you need to go change in your room now because you're really late for your first day of school. Hotaru called a hundred times and I think-." She gulped. "She's already pissed off and scary mad."

"_Sighed_…Yeah I already know that, Miya-san. Don't worry even if I hurry my butt, her irritation will not fade. By the way, does she know what happened last night?" I asked nervously.

"Well you see, Mikan, I didn't get a chance to tell her. She's really furious and didn't give me a chance to speak on the phone. I just told her that you're still asleep."

"Great. Thanks, Miya-san." I smiled at her and went upstairs to change my clothes.

I never imagined I'd find myself wearing the high school uniform from my old school again.

_Oh God, I felt soooo nervous right now_.

I went downstairs ready to leave. Along the way, Miya-san complimented me on my uniform."You look good in your uniform, Mikan. It fits your perfect body."

"Thank you, Miya-san. I should go now, bye." I smiled at her and went outside.

***At School***

_Okay this is it. After such a long wait, I can finally see my friends again._

It was11:00 in the morning. It was already our Science period.

"You can go to your class, Miss Sakura. Your science sensei is expecting you to come now." The registrar said while signing my form.

"Thank you ma'am." I said politely.

_D401 is our science room. _

***Outside of D401***

_Breathe, Mikan. Just think nothing unnatural happened._

I knocked on the door but I didn't enter yet.

_I'm getting nervous yet excited._

"Yes?" A silver-haired man opened the door.

_I see so he's our science sensei just by looking at his uniform and mature face. He isn't that old though, probably in his 20's._

"Hi. I'm Mikan Sakura, your new student."

"Oh, you're Miss Sakura? Yeah, you're new here."

"Not really. I studied here three years ago but I transferred to California and now I decided to study here again."

"Ahhh, I see. Well, I started working here last year so I really don't have any idea, sorry for that." He smiled apologetically.

_It's better that way, sensei. Better you don't know me from the past._

"It's okay sir." I smiled assuring him that it was really fine.

"Yeah. Okay Miss Sakura, I'm going to go inside and then I'll give you my signal to come in and introduce yourself." He said and went inside.

"_Ahem,_ I'm sorry to keep you waiting class. We have our new student from a foreign country. Miss Sakura?" I heard him talking to his class and I guess that was his cue for me to enter.

I opened the door and just like what I thought everyone's eyes were staring at me!

Their faces looked like they were seen ghost. I stood in front of the class and smiled to everyone showing my trademark smile like I usually did last time they saw me.

"Ohayo! I'm Mikan Sakura, 18 years old from California nice meeting you all AGAIN." I emphasized the word 'again' while looking at my friends Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Mochu, Koko, Sumire, Ruka and Hotaru.

"Okay then so who wants to sit beside Miss Sakura?" Our sensei asked the class.

_Oh my, who am I supposed to sit if everywhere has already seatmates? Except the guy at the very back corner of the room who is sleeping. _

He was kind of rude and a bad-boy type of student. His feet were resting on his chair while his face covered with a manga.

Hotaru stood from her chair and walked towards me. I was surprised at her reaction. She was like a Goddess zombie walking down the aisle and…

She grabbed my right hand.

"Ah, wait, Hotaru-What are you doing?" I asked her but received no response.

We walked until we reached her chair.

"Ruka, would you mind transferring to another seat?" She asked her boyfriend coolly to transfer seats just for me? _Oh God, Hotaru, you're totally awesome!_

"Oh yeah, it's okay." he said puzzlingly.

"By the way, Mikan, you surprised us. Hotaru may have known about this already but I'm happy to see you here again. Welcome back, Mikan." He said smilingly at me. _Aw! He's really a sweet friend._

"Thank you, Ruka. I'm happy to be back too." I said to him but that was not the real case.

I was not totally happy knowing that I wouldn't see _him _anymore.

"This will be your permanent seat, got it?" Hotaru informed me without any hesitation at all.

"By the way, you better have a long explanation for why you're late and what you did LAST NIGHT, Mikan Sakura." She glared at me very furiously.

_Oh great, this will be my last day. Wait a sec, did she just said 'last night'?_

"You? You knew already? How did you…."

"I have my ways, Mikan. And don't you dare lie to me."

"_Sighed_ fine, I'll tell you the truth later, okay?"

"You better tell me later or else…" Her calm face was transforming into a not so angelic look.

*Gulped.*

She didn't finish her threat.

It was very scary to continue listening to her when she had that scary look on her face.

The class dismissed for lunch time.

"MIKAN!You ugly panda! Why you didn't tell us you were moving back here? You're a baka friend of mine whom I really missed so much!" Sumire shouted while crying and hugged me very tightly.

"Hey Permy you're choking me already." I said teasingly to her. She loosened her hug while wiping her tears."You pig; you didn't even bother to call us."

I smiled at her."Perms, it doesn't matter anymore. The thing is I'm here now."

"Mikan! We really missed you so much!" The twin-like Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

Yuu, Mochu and Koko came up to us with smiles on their faces.

"Hey yo, what's up? Long time no chat, huh Mikan? We missed you." Koko rested his arms on my shoulder.

"Hi Mikan, how are you?" Yuu said politely and went to the other side of Anna.

"Mikan, we missed you." Mochu said while smiling at me.

_Ohhhhh, I really missed my friends. They're so sweet and nice. They're really my true friends._

"Thanks guys. I missed you all too. By the way, where's Ruka?" I asked while looking around.

"Ruka already left with Hyuuga. They already went outside somewhere I don't bother to know." Hotaru said tediously.

"Oh yeah maybe they're waiting for us. Ladies, see you later." Koko said while winking at us.

"See you later." Yuu said and he kissed Anna on the cheek which made her really rosy. And Mochu too gave a farewell kiss to Nonoko.

"They aren't eating with us? Who's Hyuuga by the way?" I curiously asked them that Hyuuga sounds familiar to my ears. (she really forgot him).

"Hmmn, they don't honey. They're with Natsume-kun always. He was a transferee student from England two years ago and he's Ruka's cousin. Didn't you see him a while ago? He's so cool! A new generation of Adonis, the most handsome, attractive, rich, sporty, brainy and a boy next door! Kyaaaah!" Sumeri giggled with heart-shaped eyes on her face.

"How am I supposed to see his face if it was covered by his manga?" I said irritatingly.

"So much for talking. Let's go now. I'm hungry." Hotaru walked away while holding my hand annoyed. But we really didn't care; the truth was, we were all happy to be together again.

I really had a great time when I'm with them. Permy and Anna talked a lot about things that had happened from the day I left until now. Of course I knew they were trying hard not to mention the traumatic past I've undergone so they tried to avoid that topic.

"I really missed the food here. Oh, my tummy is going to explode any minute now. Guys, I'm leaving first. I need to explore here again for a little while. See you next period." I said lying only a little.

The truth was that I wanted to go see some places that I really missed while I was away.

"Do you need a tour guide?" Anna offered politely.

"No, I'll be fine by myself. You guys can share time with your lovers now. Don't worry." I smiled reassuring them that I'm fine. I turned my back to them immediately and went to the exit.

I know deep down that they won't buy my excuses. After all, I was not really good at lying. They always knew_. _

_Hotaru, I'm sorry_. And I continued my phase towards the hallway.

***In the hallway,1st Floor***

I remembered this path.

I used to pass here every dismissal.

_Sa-sa-Sakuya-sensei_ …

O_h_ great. Even his name was painful to mention in my was regularly waiting for my arrival in his…

**INFIRMARY**

_Right in his infirmary_.

It wasn't anything weird. I used to be the Health Officer of our school back then so every time I was free, I always assisted him here in his office. Of course, this was also our time to be together.

I entered the room. It was still the same.

Hospital-themed, so white and quiet yet the smell was refreshing unlike a real hospital. I wanted to cry out loud but my instincts won't allow me to give in. I kept myself composed.

Sighed_. _

_I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't stay here for too long, Sakuya._

His presence was still embracing me. I was still in his cage. I was still his vulnerable prisoner.

_Is there somebody who will break your spell? Has he already been born?_

Before leaving the room, I looked again and there I saw his figure smiling like he usually did before. I smiled and closed the door behind me.

I stared at the door for a minute until something in the corner of my right eye caught my attention.

_Wow! How lovely!_

I went closer to the window wherein the view of a Sakura tree was perfectly seen. I never realized how beautiful it was. The tree that I was just passing by before was now looking extremely noticeable to my amber-chocolate eyes.

It was tempting me. I didn't understand. Something inside me wanted to go and look closer at that tree.

Sighed_. _

_Fine. Going there will not harm me, right?_

I walked outside the building to move closer to that Sakura tree.

As I walked closer and closer, my heart started to pump strangely fast.

This feeling *D_oki Doki*_only used to happen when Sakuya was near.

I sat beside the Sakura tree and rested my back to its trunk. I touched my left upper chest.

As I closed my eyes, someone fell in front of me.

"What the? H-h-how on earth? Where did you? Who are you?" I asked tensely.

"Tsk so annoying." _Wow, great answer very specific_. He stared at me like he'd caught his prey. It gave me goose bumps.

Crimson eyes, messy raven hair, and tall and skinny yet muscular body, his smooth and pastel skin was very attractive. He was as perfect and looking at him as if I was facing the new Greek God, Adonis.

I prepared myself to leave but the guy moved forward closer so I stopped moving.

"You. You don't remember me?" His voice was very stoic and robotic.

"Sorry but I have never met you before."

He grinned.

"Well, I think this might help you remember everything, Polka Dots." He raised his left hand as if he wanted to show something to me…

_Oh, mother of all mercy! He is holding my, my, my polka dotted undergarments!_

I turned tomato red.

He was actually holding my undergarment for heaven's sake!

_Wait! So, that means…_

"YOU! You're the guy from last night. You're the Hyuuga!" I pointed my index finger at him with my eyes popping out as bigger as a flying saucer.

"Finally, your tiny brain catch up." He came closer and he whispered something in my left ear.

"I know your little secret."

My eyes widened and my body stiffened. What was he talking about? Does he know about my past?

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." As I turned my body away from him, he pinned me and…

KISSED ME D-E-E-P-L-Y!

_WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?_

***End Chapter 3***

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave a review^^<p>

just click the review button just look down there ^o^

Chapter 4 is coming up!


	4. Sweet Revenge

**Sweet Revenge**

DISCLAIMER: I don't and will never own Gakuen Alice just the plot ^o^

* * *

><p>My heart. I could hear the loudness of my heart beat.<p>

_Why?_

It was not my first kiss. He was neither Sakuya nor my boyfriend but I felt so comfortable with his lips on mine. It was like our lips were made for each other.

_Wait! What am I saying!_

"Hmmmmnp let me go, you bastard!" I gave him a hard push and it worked.

He licked his lips so seductively so hungrily.

He looked like a wolf longing to eat me more.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I wiped my lips showing that I hated what he did.

"It's my sweet revenge." He answered so coolly.

"What?"

"You." He moved closer again.

"Last night, you kissed me without my permission. So it's only fair for me to do that Polka."

"Polka? Who? me? That's it! I'm going to sue you! You! You harassed me and and and …and you even RAPED ME last night. You took advantage on me! Or you even recorded it on your videocam." I said angrily while pointing my index finger in his handso-no no no… in his squid-like face!

"Raped you? Sue me? Hn, go ahead. I will not stop polka-dotted panty like you. You're so childish."

I blushed in embarrassment.

"How dare you to call me that stupid name? MIKAN is my name not polka-dotted panty! You bastard!" I shrieked

"Whatever." He turned his back on me ready to leave.

"I'm serious. I'll sue you for harassing me today and even raping me last night." I warned him.

He only turned his head slightly. "As I said, I will not stop you. It's my pleasure to tell every single person in this town how unsatisfying your performance was, how horrible your kiss and how UGLY your NAKED body Fatty Polka Dots."

He! He! He just insulted my body!

_That's it. I'm going to kill this jerk and dump his body in the Red Sea!_

"_Grrrr_, how dare you! You pig-headed monster." I ran and attacked him.

Before my fist landed on his handso-ugly face, he caught it and suddenly pinned me to the ground and _kyaaaaaah!_

He was on top of me. I blushed because of the awkward position we were into.

"Like it this way, Polka Dots? Want to do it here?" He grinned.

"What are you talking about? Get off me." He stood and hedidn't even help me to stand. What a gentleman he was.

He turned his back again.

"Wait!" I said.

But he didn't listen to me… He walked away just like that. For the first time in three years of being empty, I felt something inside my heart but just like bubbles it disappeared quickly. I felt my heart broke into pieces once more.

In my heart, I felt pain again. It hurt a lot. I swallowed the tablet I had in my pocket for the pain and it slowly disappeared. I sat again beside the Sakura tree.

I covered my face with my little hands and burst out the pain that was still remaining in my chest. I cried until I felt tired.

_Sakuya, I'm sorry. Just this once, let me cry. I'm sorry._

I went to the washroom to fix myself up. I waited for a few minutes to let the puffiness around my sore eyes go down.

_Oh my, it's time already. I need to hurry._

Once again I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

I smiled like nothing had happened.

_Sakuya, please be my guardian angel._

I entered our crowded classroom. Out of the corner of my chocolate-colored eyes, I saw Hyuuga but his face was covered by his manga again.

_Ugh, it's better that way. That flame caster bastard! I really hate him!_

"Hey, Mikan, what are you spacing out about?" Sumire approached me while I was standing dreamingly just beside the door.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. So what were you babbling about out there?" I pointed to the gangs' place.

"Oh yeah we're planning something tonight. Good timing! Coz you're definitely joining our night life later honey." She pulled me until we reached the gang.

"Mikan, are you free tonight? We're planning to go to Nevada. We're conducting a 'welcome home' party for you." Anna excitedly informed me.

"Yeah and don't worry that place isn't just a common night club. It's exclusive for elite people like us so no trouble and a very comfy club." Nonoko added.

Little did they know that I used to go to wild clubs in California without a single decent person? No one knew that dirty little secret. Of course, that included my lovely brothers.

_Yeah, I know, I'm such a bad little sister._

"Don't worry guys. I won't miss that event later." I assured them.

"Hey baka, go to your seat. Narumi-sensei is coming." Hotaru said stoically.

_Narumi-sensei? I remember him. He was the close friend of Sakuya. _

Like him, Narumi-sensei was very attractive but his personality was the complete opposite of Sakuya. I felt sorry for those who were captivated by Sensei's charm.

"Lalalala…Kooooniiichiwwwaaa my lovely and cute students!" A very energetic man appeared in front of us. Almost all the students appeared sickened by what Sensei said.

"Stop the crap, Sensei!"

"You're making us feel sick."

Random students protested.

"Meanies." He cutely pouted looking like a grade-schooler.

"Lookie! Look who's our new student here?" He looked at me fascinatingly.

I smiled at him sarcastically letting him know that I hate the attention he was giving me.

"It's been a while Ms. Sakura. Well, well, well, since you entered in the middle of the semester, I'm sad to say that you already missed half of our exciting activities."

"Oh, I see sensei but maybe I can still join your midterm activities." I told him pretending that I really mean it but… I'd be thrilled if he refused to let me join in.

"That's good! And I know you love Sociology so you're going to enjoy this." He winked at me. Seriously this sensei was very insensitive. Sighed.

"Since this is Sociology, our activities, Ms. Sakura, are writing essay reports every end of each quarter. The essays have different topics but they are based on what you've not yet done for your part. I give the freedom for everyone to choose a topic for every quarter. The only rule is that there can be no repeating of topics." He explained.

"That's all? It's fine with me; I can do it." Yeah, it was easy for me to write essay reports since I loved writing journals though I was not sure if I could still write again since I stopped writing.

"But! Ms. Sakura, these activities are not for individuals. You have to do it with a partner." He grinned.

"Okay, I'll chose Hotaru to be my partner."

_Hooray! This will be my chance to be always near to my best friend. Sensei sure is very kind. He is not totally insensitive._

"Baka, I already have my partner and that is Ruka." Hotaru said sadistically.

_Whaaaaat! Oh no! Oh maybe Anna, Nonoko or Sumire?_

"Hmmm come to think of it, everyone already has a partner except for one person. Lucky you Ms. Sakura because you still have a partner and your partner will be…"

_Hell no!_

"…N-A-T-S-U-M-E-H-Y-U-U-G-A." He slowly said his name and smiled.

"What?" I protested.

"Oh my I wish I could stay here longer but we have a faculty meeting. Since you have a transfer student, I'll let this time to be a FREE time! So you can discuss topics with your partner. Jai ne." He rushed outside like someone was chasing him.

_THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!_

_Like I'll accept him as my partner! Hell no! Over my dead BODY!_

***EndChapter 4***

* * *

><p>Oh my! What will happen to Mikan's life now?<p>

Is she going to stop the pain as early as now or the other way around? My…my…my…Let's find out!


	5. Hatred and Halluciantion

**Hatred and Hallucination**

Hi everyone! I'm soooo sorry for waiting you so long. I've been busy from some stuff in my life and to tell you honestly I was been in a stage of frustration whether if I'll continue this or just leave it like this.

Really, editing is the hardest thing to do in stories especially if someone told you that she/he was confused to the plot because of the wrong tenses you put..tsk tsk tsk…I know, I know I'm the wrong here but this depresses me so much. But then again, because it's New Year I've decided to continue this and pursue on my dream … dream to create and share a beautiful story from my fantasies.

Enough of those nonsense alibi..hahaha well, here we go! E.N.J.O.Y. and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Muah

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: It's not mine the Gakuen Alice I meant.<p>

I couldn't believe how horrible my day was. First, I woke up in a Motel with my naked body under the sheets. Second, I was late and Hotaru knew what a crazy night I had last night. I was really dead meat. Lastly, I met my rapist but the worst was that I finally knew he was my partner! My life was in hell now.

Finally the class was over. I wanted to spend my time with my friends and go shopping. It was only four o' clock in the afternoon. We still had enough time to shop before we go to Nevada.

Since it was already dismissal, all of my classmates went home or they were probably attending their clubs. I stared at the window beside me and leaned my head on my table. My mind was spacing out from nowhere until I heard someone singing my name. What the hell was that?

"Mikan! You're so lucky, honey! I wished I was you." Sumire energetically said while waving her hands on the air like a boneless creature.

"Lucky? What do you mean?" I looked at her puzzlingly.

She rolled her eyes. "For God's sake, Mikan! It is obviously because your partner is no other than my great Natsume Hyuuga!" Suddenly her eyes became heart shape and dreamingly looked from somewhere-I-don't-know.

"Well, _sweetie_, if it looks like I'm lucky for you, but for me it's a living hell." I crossed my arms to show her I was protesting.

"For your information, there are thousands of girls who wanted to have your place and that include Me." she pointed her thumb to her chest proudly, suggesting that she loved to have my position instead.

"Good. So he doesn't need me then. I can handle myself. I don't need him too." My stubbornness awakened.

"Shut up! Don't let this opportunity pass by. It's your chance to know him well."

"Know him?" I roared in disbelief. "Like I really care."

"Well, honey let's see if you don't really care." She smirked triumphantly.

I sighed. I don't have energy to argue with that nonsense topic anymore.

"By the way, I'm going to the mall. Wanna come?" I invited her with excitement written on my face just to change the topic quickly.

Her shopaholic senses activated. Thank goodness, I got her attention to our new topic.

"I loved to!" her face brightened. "But…" she sighed disappointedly on what she was going to say next. "I can't! I still have practice. You see, I'm the captain on my own cheering squad now so I need to attend every single practice."

"Congrats you already have your own cheering squad. Good for you. I know how long you waited to be one." I smilingly congratulated her.

Actually, I was very proud of her. Since we were grade school, she badly wanted to be a cheerleader. She even hired her own personal trainer to become professional. I could still imagine how she really worked her butt so hard for that position.

She laughed. "Yeah, I know. My destiny is to be a star on that field." Her big ego was larger than usual so scary if you were going to praise her all the time. "So who are you going with since I can't accompany you?"

"Well, Hotaru is still working on some paper works about the SBO (Student Body Organization). Anna is in her cooking club. Nonoko is with Mochu. Ruka and Yuu aren't the type who goes on shopping sprees." I sighed in disappointment.

"Dear, it's Monday. It means all students are almost busy for their own clubs. Oh yeah, why don't you try to join tennis club once again! It's a good idea right? You don't have to worry for anything since you're a member back then." Looked like she hit a very excellent point.

She was right. Three years ago, I was one of the starlets of our tennis club. I used to play back then because of Sakuya. He became our co-manager when Coach Kenzu learned that Sakuya was once a professional tennis player when he was in high school. He taught me some tricks until I learned to love that sport. It was part of my past. Now I don't know.

"So do you want me to accompany you to the tennis club?" she offered.

"Hmmm maybe Hotaru will come with me. I just remembered that she still wants to talk to me about something."

"Hmmm, something about what?" She asked. Oh crap!

"It's just nothing to be interested for. You know, some stuffs about…about ahmmm about her inventions yeah. Since she is now the president of our student counsel, she needs some assistance in doing her stuffs." No one must know about what happened last night or else… Sumire will never drop that topic.

"President? Who? Hotaru? Who's crazy bitch send you that wrong information? I'm 100% sure Hotaru didn't told you that. Honey, she's not our president. She's our VICE. You heard me right. She's our VICE PRESIDENT." She said and sat in opposite side on me.

"What? How? If I'm not mistaken, vice president is only for those who lost in the campaign for president since we only have two parties to compete for that position." I said wondering how on earth Hotaru lost on something like that. Losing was not in her dictionary.

"That policy didn't change. It was not really surprising that she lost to tell you honestly." She didn't even afraid on what she was telling me. I was sure if Hotaru knew what Sumire was babbling about; her life will be on hell.

I was really shocked. "How can you say that? My best friend is a genius even Yuu can't surpass her."

"Sad to say her greatest opponent was already born to lose her victory."

"Who is she?" I asked not believing to know the opponent of my best friend was already born on earth.

"That person is not a 'SHE'. It's a 'HE', honey. And his name is the great Natsume Hyuuga." She slowly enunciated the name of the perverted crimson eyes.

"WHAT? That bastard is our president?" My eyes turned into a flying saucer and my jaw dropped into the floor. That! That was be the MOST shocking and FREAKING news I'd ever heard in my life!

"You mean Hyuuga beat my Hotaru? How come? And what will happen to our institution?" I held her both arms and asked with a concern. My teary eyes stared at her waiting for her response.

"Geeez, Mikan let me go. You're over reacting." She pinched my nose irritably and I let her go.

"Ouch! That hurts." I touched my swollen nose for comfort.

"It's not really a big deal. We already knew that will happen because it was obvious. He's our matinee idol. He's also genius, athletic, seductive, and powerful. Hotaru knew that also. She planned everything even the part of being losing. She won't be joining that election if she can't get what she really wants." She irascibly said to me.

She had a point. Hotaru never let her golden life put on a situation that she doesn't like at all.

"You mean the position is not what she likes?" I was still confused on what her real plan was.

"Finally you got it! Yhup it was not the position but the responsibility. Natsume is not really interested but Hotaru offered some agreement. If Natsume won, he will not be needed to handle the SBO. Since Hotaru will be the vice, she will be handling the full responsibility on his position secretly. He'll get the position and she'll get the responsibility. That was a deal." She said boringly like she already said it millions of time.

"But why?" The confusion didn't leave me.

"Of course it is because the money involved. We have millions of fund. You know her hobby is to compute money on her palm and she can do whatever she wanted in the school institution. She can escape to every violation she was violating and so to Natsume since they're partners in crime in this state." She smirked liking the partners in crime idea.

"So Hyuuga can violate also? It's unfair! Hotaru do all the task and him just sitting there watching the scenes?" I was very mad knowing that Hyuuga could escape to the punishments. I didn't mind my best friend for that.

"Hey, you're becoming bias Mikan. Only the gang and the officers knew that agreement. It's also helpful to us you know like giving different opportunities to all the clubs to join competitions. We are thankful that the officers now are giving fair attentions not only that we can also give our own opinions to the institution." She smiled showing me like everything was fine and in order.

Knowing that, it made me feel at ease. At least now our school was not on a martial law-type. Back then, our school managed by our senpai who controlled our school like military.

To tell you honestly, my big brother, Reo, was the president back then. We didn't have freedom to voice out. They only acknowledged the clubs who stand the most. It was really a shit.

"Well if that's what makes you guys happy I won't mind. But! It won't change my hatred to that Hyuuga." I crossed my arms on my chest and my brows met together while I was pouting.

"Hahaha, sure you're really stubborn ever since sweetie. But come to think of it…" she put her right hands on her chin signaling that she was working her brain from an unknown puzzle.

"He never let anyone be his partner even ME. He always shooo away his partners every time Narumi-sensei attempts to arrange one for him. Natsume always walked away and never returned to his class not until he removed the partnership. But… a while ago, he doesn't even mind he had a partner. Is it because of you?" She looked at me like I had all the answers on my face.

_Sweat dropped. _"Wait don't look at me like that. We just met a while ago. He doesn't even know me, right? So ahmmm… I think he just realized that…ahmmmm he, he just need to have partner to pass the subject! Yeah right to pass the subject." Weeew! Thank goodness my sense of alibi worked easily in this kind of situations.

"If you just met now, why you hate him so much? And why he looked so interested on you? And he's a genius remember?" She pointed her index finger on my face happy for creating such a genius conclusion in her brain.

Wow! I didn't realize that Sumire could have a great conclusion like that. She was improving well but not on my situation. If she will know about how we met, she would kill me to death! It was sooo embarrassing to tell.

"I-I-I don't know!" my eyes widened and I felt my cold sweat on my forehead. All I think now was to escape on this crap.

"Oh my! It's already 4:45pm! You're going to be late in your practice! You're a captain now so you need to maintain being a role model." I hurriedly told her like no-time-to-think-just –leave attitude. Really, Sumire was really easy to distract with.

"Oh crap! It's your fault that I'm late! I need to hurry now! By the way, don't forget your welcome party tonight! Koko already reserved the Nevada for you! Byie~" She walked away quickly not waiting for my response.

_Whew! _I thought I was going to be caught on act thanks to the time.

I was now alone in this hushed classroom. So quite, very quite like my eardrum was going to explode from the silence.

I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath to relax my body and mind.

I whispered his name through my breath.

_Sakuya… Sakuya…Sakuya…_

"_Mikan." _I opened my eyes. I looked around but no one was here. I was positive. Sakuya just called my name! I heard it.

I stood from my chair and once again looked around with no one else. I slowly turned my head down and touched it.

_How pathetic you can be Mikan…_ I smiled of that thought. Of course, no one was here. It was just my crazy hallucination again.

I picked up my phone on my pocket and dialed Hotaru.

"Hey ready to go home now?"

"_Give me a minute. I'll just fix these documents."_

"Okay, I'm going to fetch you there. Wait for me."

"_Fine."_ she turned off her phone.

I put my things on my bag and ready to leave the classroom. I didn't turn to look the room again but I just sensed the presence of Sakuya. Just like, he was looking sadly at my figure to vanish from his sight. But, I didn't mind it at all. Being crazy once a day was enough. I need to move on…

But how? If all I think was him?

* * *

><p>I just want to clear things out… As you can observe, you might think Mikan has multiple personality disorder but she's not. Remember she suffered from severe trauma physically and emotionally so it's hard for her to cope up especially if the man of her life was gone right before her chocolate orbs so try to understand her if you can. And if you observed that you'll see the progress later on.<p>

She tried her very best to act like her usual self for her friends not to worry about her but there are people who can see her inner self and knew she's not okay but worked so hard to get back her old self.

Mikan sometimes was good in giving alibis and changing topics but it was barely succeeded to make people believe in her. She's not good at lying. Sumire is an exception because she can deceive her not because she's slow or something but she's simply a gossiper that was why Mikan can easily change topics in their conversation.

If you have other questions, just let yourself free from leaving questions or PM me and I will definitely answers all your curiosities ^o^ I won't bite so just leave a review. It's sooooo easy to click the review button and type some words there.

God Bless


	6. A Bitter Gossip

Bitter Gossip

HI! This will be my gift for the Valentines for all of you^o^ hope you like it...

more chapters to go...

Disclaimer: I dont own GA! ^o^

* * *

><p>My head hurt.<p>

As usual with a hangover, I massaged my forehead to reduce the pain.

Last night, we celebrated my 'welcome home' party in Nevada. The whole disco club was exclusively reserved for the whole gang. We chatted, danced and drank.

I never thought my friends would be heavy drinkers even Yuu, whom I knew as a demure and pure friend of mine or so I thought at least we were at the right age to do this kind of stuff.

I missed the gang and I missed so many important events when I left.

I couldn't believe how romantic Yuu became.

Anna shared how Yuu proposed to her.

"_In all my life, I never thought that he would love me back. He just popped out in my cooking class with a dozen roses in his right hand. His face was so serious and I didn't know what to say. But I loved him so much that I didn't even realize I kissed him in front of my classmates…" _

I remembered Anna's flushed face when she was narrating the origin of her love story.

I knew the two liked each other since we were in junior high and how they both too bashful to admit it but still I was happy for my two friends.

Mochu and Nonoko weren't very romantic at all in public. It was as if they were not dating but Nonoko said that their relationship couldn't be known to the public since Mochu joined modeling and she didn't want to ruin his career.

Sumire and Koko didn't know if they were still exclusively dating or not since they end up breaking up all of the time whenever they fought but their intimate activities were still ongoing.

I thought their relationship was more friends with benefits than lovers. Sumire agreed with me but didn't find it as offensive. Though she admitted that she still loves him and she only did it only with him.

My best friend didn't seem to care about her relationship with Ruka. It wasn't romantic at all. It was like a big joke to hear that they were now a couple like our other friends, though I still liked the outcome since Ruka was happy to be with my best friend.

"_I remembered how nervous Ruka was when he asked Hotaru to be his girlfriend. I thought he was going to faint when Hotaru said 'Yes' and boom! Just like that they became a couple. I didn't even know if they've already kissed." _Sumire told me when I asked how my best friend and Ruka got together.

All of them had their own romantic stories to share with each other except for me…

I only listened to their sweet stories. What else could I do? I didn't even have anything to share with them. The only moments I had were sad and boring stories which were the opposite of how my friends could see me.

That night was special just hanging out with my friends. And thank goodness Ruka's demon cousin wasn't around that night much to my happiness or probably the other way around as well.

When we were alone, my best friend confronted me about the night before. It wasn't fun at all especially since Hotaru didn't seem too pleased about what Hyuuga did to me. But the thing that was shocking was my best friend warned me against getting involved with Hyuuga.

"_I'm warning you. Don't get involved with Hyuuga. He's dangerous and much too wild to be with. He's going to make you cry and then leave you alone just like nothing ever happened at all. Don't let yourself be one of his collections."_

"_Pfft, as if I'd let myself be with him. I hate him sooo much. I don't like anything about that Hyuuga."_

"_Good. Just don't make the same mistake again, Mikan. Don't put yourself in danger again. I'm just concern. I hate to see you sad and cry because of the stupidity of men."_

And after that we didn't open that topic again. We just left it like that and continued the party with our friends.

Hotaru never changed. She was been always concerned about me. She was not just an ordinary best friend but an amazing and incredible sister like to me.

Her advices never failed to make me feel at ease. Just like with what happened three years ago, I had been always relying on my best friend's advice except for that one time…

Hotaru never agreed with the intimate relationship between me and our sensei. She knew that it would just end in nothing but pure pain for me. But I didn't listen to her and persisted to fall deeply in love with our sensei.

It was too late when I realized that Hotaru was right. I think that if I hadn't let myself get carried away with my feelings towards him, Sakuya might still be alive and happy.

But the biggest mistake of my life has already happened and I couldn't change it now.

I would just let myself go with the flow of present.

Our night ended great which was evidenced by our smiling faces as we went home.

In the morning, my eyes widened as I saw my pals were all present. They didn't even look sleepy as if they hadn't gone to a night club last night.

"Good morning everyone." I said and smiled to everyone but not in my usual energetic tone.

"Morning." Some of my classmates greeted me back while others smiled and the other one just totally ignored me. Then my classmates returned to their usual doings.

The boys were animatedly talking to each other with that Hyuuga at the back corner of the classroom.

While Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and our other girl classmates were squealing probably talking about the new magazine containing hot actors.

I sat beside Hotaru who was writing for some school journal.

"You guys seem very energetic for having hangover, huh?" I sighed and let my head rest on my table hoping to soak all the energy of my friends.

"I thought you were used to night parties and hangovers." Hotaru didn't move to look at me and continued with what she was doing.

"Sssssshhh… Of course I am. But I never used to attend school as early as eight! My head still hurts and I feel like throwing up all the food I ate." I mumbled and pouted like a child.

"Our class starts at 8AM and that's not early as you think it is. You're still lucky because the other schools around here start as early as 7:30 in the morning."

"What? Oooohhh great!" I sarcastically said.

"In my previous school in California classes went from 10AM until 6PM. I always woke up at 9:30! But here I need to wake up as early as 6!" I exaggeratedly sighed and almost cried.

"Baka. You need to change your habits here. You're still the old Mikan as they think of you. You need to be careful. America and Japan are different." Hotaru finally looked at me with a deadly stare.

I raised my head and lazily looked in my best friend's direction. "Yeah, I know that. But I need to get some rest now or else I'll just end up sleeping here." I closed my eyes and pouted not liking on my own thoughts.

For the whole first two periods, I didn't listen to our classes. I was even called on three times to warn me to focus but I couldn't help it. My migraine was killing me.

After the second period, I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to excuse myself from the class to visit the infirmary and take a nap.

On my way to the infirmary, I heard some girls gossiping outside the building.

"Is she the new girl they were talking about?" The tallest girl asked her companions.

"Yeah her name is Mikan Sakura." The other one answered while crossing her arms.

I was shocked that those girls I didn't even know were chitchatting about me. I didn't even know that I was such a popular transferee.

I hid myself behind the Sakura tree and tried to listen in their conversation without getting caught.

"So it's true? Is she the girl they talked about those malicious rumors about the forbidden relationship with the doctor here who died three years ago?"

"Yeah she is. My big sister told me since they are in the same year and it happened when they were just in junior high. The news started to spread that they used the clinic as a place to meet up." The chubby girl confirmed the rumors.

"That's completely gross! And I heard that she was using their relationship to pass her subjects. They said that she's smart but who knows how many dirty deeds are behind that 'smart girl' description." The girl who was wearing heavy make-up said.

"What if it will happen again?" The tallest girl butted in.

_That isn't true at all!_

It was true that I had a relationship with a sensei and we were using the infirmary as our meeting place but we didn't do any disgusting things there.

I was still respecting that an infirmary is used to help sick students. And! And the rest of what that ugly girl was saying… it was totally not true! I studied hard to pass and make Sakuya proud of my hard works!

My boiling point was reaching its peak but I still managed to control it for now.

It was obvious that those girls were lower years as it was evidenced by the chubby girl saying that the rumors came from her big sister and they didn't know the whole story behind those false rumors about me.

The gossip which happened three years ago was supposedly a secret that only senior students which was us should have been aware of since at that time we were the youngest in the high school division. We were strictly ordered not to spread the rumors to others especially if they weren't high school students.

That order was firmly followed at the time especially since it was ordered by the school president, none other than my big brother, Reo Sakura.

Reo-san monitored the silence of that rumor to protect me and the reputation of our school until he graduated and finally immigrated to California with me and Rei-san.

"Hey, we really don't know what really happened so don't assume anything." The nerd girl defensively said to them.

"You guys should shut your mouth about it. If somebody heard you gossiping about that rumor, they might report it to the school vice president. I know you will not like to feel the wrath of the Ice Queen." The nerd added with fear in her eyes.

I assumed they were talking about Hotaru, but why? Was she threatening the whole high school division not to talk about it since I came back?

So it wasn't true after all that the rumors died since I left. I knew it. I knew this would happen sooner or later_._

I tried to sneak a look at them but they were nowhere to be found. It seemed that they were already gone.

"So I guess I'm the hottest topic to talk about rather than the magazine just a little while ago." I sat beside the Sakura tree I was hiding behind minutes ago.

I bent my knees and embraced them.

"Didn't anyone tell you that eavesdropping is a crime?" A male voice said from nowhere.

I looked around but no one was in sight.

"Baka as always." The voice came from above.

I looked above and there I saw the demon Hyuuga sitting in one of the branches of my Sakura tree.

"And didn't anyone tell you that spying is illegal?" I rolled my eyes in irritation.

Silence was his answer.

"Why you're here?" I broke the silence first.

"Am I banned to go to my own territory?" he said stoically.

"Territory? Huh, do you have your name on this tree or something?"

"You better take a look beside you, Polka Dots."

I looked to my side and there I saw… '_NH'?_

"NH? So?" I raised my eyebrows… _NH? Is that Natsume Hyuuga__? _And then I realized the meaning.

"It takes you a century to realize what two letters mean? How stupid can you be?" He leaned his back on the tree.

"Oh I'm sorry, your highness, for being so stupid. Bastard." I sarcastically said and pouted.

"That word fits those people who have nothing to say except second-hand gossip."

I was shocked. "Did you? Did you hear all that?" I raised my head to look at Natsume.

"I was already here before they arrived."

"Huh? How? You were at class a while ago." I puzzlingly asked.

"I skipped second period. I hate history."

I didn't notice that. I thought I just saw him before I left. So, he was here all along.

_Yeah, I'm such a baka. _Cursing myself inwardly.

"So, what? Are you going to discriminate me also? I know you're already thinking how disgusting I am, how dirty I am but I am not going to lose." I controlled myself enough not to cry but my eyes almost betrayed me.

He jumped in front of me and turned his back to me and said "I don't care about your past. I don't care what happened three years ago. As I said, I hate history." He left me speechless.

He was really the most arrogant and perverted man in the whole world! But what did he mean about he didn't care about my history? Still, I got the feeling that he already knew what happened; after all, he was Ruka's cousin.

_But why should I care? I hate him as much as he hates me._

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Melodious Shore

**Melodious Shore**

Always disclaiming the GA. Forever more…EXCEPT the plot =p

* * *

><p>***In the Classroom***<p>

_Thank goodness it's Friday. I can relax my butt tomorrow. My first week of school really sucked. All my sensei gave me a dozen papers to complete. Ugh, being a student is a nightmare._

"What's going on?" I asked Hotaru while looking at my other classmates who were all busy in their own worlds.

"It's Friday. They're preparing something for their club. Next week will be the school sports competition." She answered while typing something on her laptop.

"School sports competition? Is there an event like that here?" Honestly, I never heard about it because back then there was no such event like that.

She closed her laptop and faced me. "Of course, you wouldn't know about that. It's a new event made by the new generation of student officers."

"Really? How's it coming? Was it your idea?" I asked her interestedly.

"_Sighed. _Of course it's my idea, baka. All the changed laws and programs are made by me. This is just one on my lists. Anyway, this event is for all the clubs to compete against each other. The winners will be our representative for the City Sports Fest that will hold next month."

"But why are they all competing? Why don't you just get each member to be their representative for their club so that all the clubs in our school can participate?" I stately suggested.

"School funds for the competitions aren't enough to provide their needs if all the clubs here will join. We have fifty clubs all in all including those nonsense clubs since this school is already democratic." She sedately said.

"So are you also joining?"

"Baka, I'm one of the administrators. All the officers are the ones preparing next week's event."

"Don't tell me you gave up the tennis club for that position?"

Hotaru and I were in the same club. She was really good at tennis. She was one of our stars.

_But why did she gave up the club that we used to love?_

She stood from her chair. "I left three years ago. I have some meetings to attend. You don't have to wait. See you." And just like that, she left me in our classroom.

Since it was already dismissal time most of the other kids left the room. Honestly, I never thought Hotaru would leave the tennis club. She was so devoted to that club back then.

I wanted to join too but I was not a member of any clubs here. I didn't have any purpose in joining the tennis club anymore. Back then, my club used to be one of the great and powerful clubs. We almost took all the medals in the City Sports Fest. It was a wonderful experience with _him._

_I have to go now. Tomorrow, I will go see Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai. _

They were my great senpais who were both two years ahead of me. I called them yesterday to inform them that I came back to Japan.

They were happy and excited to see me again. They were now at the same university while running a small business restaurant around here in Tokyo. They decided to build a small business while in college to prepare for their futures.

Tsubasa-senpai and I used to be in the same club together with Hotaru. He was like an older brother to me. Misaki-senpai was the female version of Tsubasa-senpai. She was in the cooking club. She was a sweet and caring big sister.

I just learned from them that they ended up in each other's arms. It wasn't really shocking news since I know how much they were in love with each other and just waiting for the right time to confess. I was really happy for them.

Walking this time wasn't bad at all. I didn't want to bother Miya-san to come fetched me since she was busy doing some stuff at the house. At least I could stroll around here in Tokyo for a little bit.

As I walked outside the campus, I saw Hyuuga sitting on his cool motor bike.

I was not really familiar with motor bikes. I only knew the Ferrari symbol on the front. It was really cool and manly. A black shadow pattern made it even cooler to look at just like him.

_What? What did I just said? Like __him_? I was shocked on my thoughts.

_Eeeeww. An evil witch corrupted my mind. Veryfunny, Mikan. Liked I will tell anybody._

I passed by him without looking at his squid face. Through my peripheral vision, I could sense his head was following in my direction.

"That short skirt fits your legs, Polka Dots." I heard him saying. I stopped not sure if he was talking to me but I turned my head to see his cool and handso- I mean ugly face.

"Excuse me? Are you referring to my legs?" I asked him not sure if it was the right question to ask.

"No. I was asking her." He pointed his index finger beside me but no one was with me. Was he being sarcastic or what? I looked at him not believing his words.

"Of course it's you, baka. Who else is here? Have you ever heard any sarcastic jokes before?" He said teasingly.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Mr. Pervert Hyuuga, for not considering your nonsense words as a joke." I irritably told him while glaring at his direction.

"Here." He tossed a paper bag at me.

"What's this?" I opened the paper bag and it was a cute and pink tennis dress.

I looked at him puzzlingly. "Why did you give this to me?"

"Ruka bought that tennis dress for you but he has something to do so he let me give you it instead. He told me you're good at tennis." He said.

"Oh I see. Thanks anyway but I don't need this beautiful outfit. I'm not a member anymore and I don't plan to go back." I sadly said not sure if it was a wise decision.

"Are you giving up already?" He doubtfully asked me.

"I don't have any purpose to play anymore. It will only… It will only be a waste of time." I lowered my head. It will only hurt me if I stayed in that club reminiscing about the past.

"Tsk, why are you looking for any other purpose besides to play what you truly love? You never tried to play again so why are you so sure that it will harm you?" I looked at him disbelievingly.

"_Sighed. _People who play for the purpose of other's happiness will only end up pitying themselves. You don't have to play for the sake of others. You'll play because you love and enjoy what you're doing." What he said was maybe right. I only played tennis because of Sakuya but I never asked myself if I really loved that sport.

I didn't utter any more words to him. Maybe he thought that he was right and yes he was. I couldn't just argue when I knew he was damn right.

He started the engine and put his helmet on his head.

_Great, why is it that everybody is leaving me alone in the middle of conversations?_

I pouted at that thought.

I thought he'd leave again without saying anything but suddenly, he stopped.

He faced me and tossed me a blue helmet. "Hop on."

"What? Are you crazy?" I asked him disbelievingly.

"It's getting dark soon. A girl like you walking alone on the streets isn't a wise idea and I want to discuss some things about our essay report." He answered. Maybe he was right. We needed to discuss our essay report to pass Narumi-sensei's project.

"_Sighed. _Fine, but after that you're obliged to send me home SAFE." I put the helmet on my head and rode at his back.

_Whoa, his back is really broad compared to mine. He is so manly. I can smell his natural scent unlike other guys who used strong cologne which was very irritating._

"You sure you're competent at driving this? And do you even have a license?" I nervously asked him. I never tried to ride on this kind of motor bike.

"Yes I am and no I don't have." He drove so fast that my reflexes immediately kicked in and I moved to embrace his body. I hugged him very tightly.

"Are you crazy? Slow down or else both of us will die!" I shouted but no response came.

I closed my eyes and prayed. I didn't loosen my hug on his body. I honestly felt safe and comfortable hugging him.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the beautiful view of the ocean. The sunset was now preparing to set while the birds were dancing in the golden sky above the ocean. It was wonderful and very refreshing.

He stopped the engine and removed his helmet. "We're here. You can take off your helmet."

I took off my helmet and I became even more mesmerized by the view in front of me. I went nearer to the ocean until I reached the fence that serves as the boundary.

"Wow." I amazingly said to no one while smiling.

"I never know that nature was worth a real smile from you." Hyuuga said behind me. I forgot he was with me. I left him alone on his motor bike to clearly see the sunset in front of me.

"What do you mean? I always smile to everyone." I faced him and saw his God-like face looking at the sunset. His hair was dancing with the blow of the breeze. His calm face was silently praising the beauty of the nature in front of us. His eyes, nose and lips were very attractive at this moment. His left hand touched the messy raven hair that was covering his face.

I didn't know why but some part of me wanted to shout out loud how attractive he was. Yeah sure he was truly attractive if and only if he would stay as calm and serious as he was now. The only thing that made him unattractive and bastard was his wicked attitude towards everyone.

"Let's go." Then he jumped the fence and was now on the other side.

"Wait! What are you doing? Somebody might see us."

"What are you talking about? No one owns this place. They just put this as a boundary. Come on or I'll leave you here." He walked closer to the seashore not waiting for me to decide. He sat in the white sand near the waves running through his direction.

_I guess I don't have any choice except to follow him_.

I jumped like he did and sat beside him.

"Let me guess. This isn't your first time here, right?" I looked at him while embracing my knees against my chest.

"This is just one of my favorite spots, quiet, peaceful, and beautiful." Then he faced me. His eyes were very intense yet adorable. His stare was different from before. My reflection in his crimson eyes didn't seem like prey but rather an innocent lamb that he wanted to keep for himself.

I felt my cheeks became hot. I was sure it didn't go unnoticed by his crimson eyes but he just ignored it and we both turned to face the stunning view in front of us.

"How did you find this place?" I asked him still a little bit embarrassed.

"Two years ago just strolling along on my motor bike, I suddenly spotted this place. It's supposedly a secret place only for me." He said sincerely.

_Wow! Just like that? No arguments? He seemed so different this time. I like this Natsume. _

I smiled at that thought but I quickly shoved it aside before he would notice.

"Then why did you take me here if it's your secret place and all?"

"It's boring if I'm alone."

"But why me? You have Ruka and others to share it with?"

_I really want to know why. I don't get it. He seems so mysterious._

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You know what? You're so irritating, Polka Dots. Why don't you sit there and shut your mouth."

A vein popped in my head. My boiling point was reaching its peak. "Hey! If I'm irritating then you're a rude chicken bastard! So sorry for you, you've got a big-mouthed girl here!" I shrieked in his ear and crossed my arms against my chest.

"If I'm a chicken then you're an ugly pig who wears Polka Dotted panties." He retorted and looked at me with a chibi-like air above him.

_Grrrrr that's it! I can't take it anymore!_

I jumped on him and we both landed in the whitish sand. It was like déjà vu. I was on top of him staring into his crimson eyes. But I didn't let it get awkward again. I sat on his lap while he was still lying back.

"This will be my greatest revenge!" I put my two hands in the air doing some rituals like an idiot kid. "Be ready Hyuuga! Now feel my wrath! Kyaaaa."

I reached for his belly and started to tickle him.

"What the? Stop it, Polka Dots! You're tickling me!" He shouted trying not to laugh. But I didn't stop tickling him until he was squirming to death and burst into laughter.

We both laughed like five year old kids on the beach. He caught my wrist and in no time, our positions were reversed. Then he was on top of me holding down both of my wrists.

We were still laughing when our eyes met. "You look good when you laugh rather than being stoic your whole life." I smilingly said to him.

He grinned. "You're cuter when you show your real smile."

"Hey! I always smile to everyone!" I interjected.

"You can fool other people but not me. You're easy to read, Polka Dots. You don't have to fake it when you are so naturally gifted." I was amused by his statement.

"Am I that easy to read?" I didn't know that anyone except Hotaru could notice it.

"Absolutely." He answered.

"Okay, I will not fake my smile anymore but you have to try your best to erase your stoic look." I evilly smiled. I just made a genius deal.

"What do you want me to do? Wear a clown costume and put on some freaky make up?"

"Baka, you don't have to do that. Once in your life be nice to everyone especially now that you're the school president. You have to be relaxed and smile."

"I am relaxed and smiling isn't my thing."

I sighed. "That's why you have to try, Hyuuga." I said.

"Whatever."

"That sounds like a yes." I smiled.

Then something struck me to reality. "Uh Natsume, don't you think our position is a little bit awkward?" I asked him as my face flushed. He was still on top of me but we forgot the awkwardness while we were conversing.

"No. Do you feel awkward?" He innocently answered me like he didn't notice the whole time.

"You pervert! Of course, it's awkward. Get off now! You're heavy!" I shrieked and shoved him off for me to sit up.

"Tsk." He sat beside me the resulting silence lingering in our surroundings.

I just couldn't break the silence. I really didn't know what to say. I could hear my own heart. It was beating so loud as if it wanted to shout something. Oh my! I felt my palpitation was getting stronger yet slower like it was suddenly skipping every second beat. I've never felt this before. I should tell Rei-san about this later.

"It's getting darker. We should leave now." He said and stood up. Apparently, Hyuuga would never learn how to be a gentleman. As he walked away, I couldn't help myself to stare at his broad back.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mikan." Sakuya-sensei warmly called my name. "Let's go. We should go back now. It's getting late." He grasped my right hand and gently supported me as I stood._

"_Sakuya- sensei, we should come back here again. I love this wonderful place." I smiled at him and looked at the scenery in front of us. I could see the beautiful city of Tokyo from where we were. The place was full of lights, like a Christmas tree and there were buildings everywhere. Tokyo Sky Tree was the best ever!_

_He gently laughed at what I said to him. He held my hands tighter. "If you say so but I'm sure there will be other great places you'll see in your future other than this." He smiled as we stared at each other._

"_What are you talking about? Of course there will be in OUR future. I want to see those places with you, Sakuya-sensei." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest. _

"_You will only see that place with the man who deserves your warm love, Mikan." He looked at the scenery and embraced me tighter._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Hey, Polka Dots! Are you going to stay there for the rest of your life?" He was now on his motor bike ready to leave.

I glared at him feeling irritated.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming now your highness _bastard." _I walked closer to where he was.

"I thought we were going to discuss about our essay report?" I crossed my arms against my chest and raised my eyebrow.

"I thought so too but unfortunately we can't discuss that now since it's getting darker. Unless you want to do it here?" he teasingly said.

"Pervert! You never get tired teasing me, don't you?" I glared at him.

"Teasing you is fun, Polka Dots." He offered me his extra helmet. I was totally pissed off, but I decided to keep my mouth shut for now or else he won't take me home.

_At last, I'm home. Riding a motorbike isn't bad at all. I wish I can ride once again. _I smiled inwardly.

I gave him back his helmet."Thanks for the ride, Natsume." I smiled at him sincerely.

"Hn."

I turned my back to him and went inside but then I just remembered something. "Wait!" I shouted and he removed his helmet.

"What?" He looked irritated.

"What about the essay report?" I walked closer to him for us to talk more easily.

He didn't give me an answer but instead he pulled me and suddenly I moved closer to him until our faces were just inches away. I blushed. His other hand touched my skirt. I stiffened and didn't know what to do. He reached for my phone inside my pocket and then released me.

He entered some digits and then he put the phone back in my pocket. I was still a rosy hue from what he did still as a statue.

"Call me when you have some free time." He said and started his engine. "And don't forget, tomorrow 9:30AM at school. You should wear your tennis dress." He didn't wait for my response and left me dumbfounded.

"Tomorrow?"

*End of Chapter 7*


	8. Memories of Falling in Love

**Memories of Falling in Love**

****It's time for me to get this opportunity to thanks all my reviewers:

Thank you so much... EchizenRyoma, ayaka chi, Love Broken Butterfly Wings, 4ureyesonly , (ch 1 reviewers)

pwenie, Ichigo Kana, your MJ, LilMzSakura (ch 2 reviewers)

xXxSamXChanxXx, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, asdfghjklnatsu97 (ch 3 reviewers)

ejo, aspmprn11, omg please update(ch 4 reviewers)

Iris petals(ch 4, 5, 6 and 7 thank you sooo much Iris...love you a lot ;)))

princessmikan852, Meteor Light

Thank you guys for continuously inspiring me to continue my writings.

****Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>*knock knock*<p>

"Mikan are you awake? There's a phone call to you from Mr. Ando." Miya-san gently asked me while knocking at my door.

I opened my eyes lazily and before I answered, I rolled around my bed and stretched my hands to fully wake myself.

_It's 8 o'clock in the morning. I still can't get over with the time zone here. _I thought inwardly as I got up from my bed.

"I'm coming." I slowly reached the door and smiled at Miya-san.

"Thank you. I can take it from here Miya-san." I smiled at her and closed my door from behind.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Kouhai! How's my little Mikan?" Tsubasa-senpai cheerfully said on the phone.

"My head still hurts for waking up early Tsubasa-senpai, but I'm fine. I'll be used to the time zone here sooner. So what's up senpai?" I asked him not knowing why he called early in the morning.

"What do you mean 'what's up?' Haven't you remember that you set a meeting to meet us? Misaki is bugging me what time you'll be coming in our restaurant? You know her; if she got excited she won't stop bugging me." He said.

_Oh yeah! I'm supposedly meeting them this day, but haven't set a time yet. _ I knocked my head with my fist for not remembering my appointment with them.

_*Flashback*_

_"Call me when you have some free time." He said and started his engine. "And don't forget, tomorrow 9:30AM at school. You should wear your tennis dress." He didn't wait for my response and left me dumbfounded. _

_"Tomorrow?"_

_*End of flashback*_

_Today? _I inwardly thought to myself about what Natsume told me last night.

_Should I go there? what if?_

"Tsubasa-senpai? Can we just meet this afternoon 3 o'clock at your restaurant?" I asked him hoping that they have time to meet me this afternoon.

"This afternoon? Yeah sure! If you want you can drag the ice princess Misaki said here." Tsubasa-senpai said then I heard a thud from the other line.

"Hello my little Kouhai! I really miss you. By the way, I didn't say 'ice princess'. Tsubasa, you asshole comeback here!" Misaki-senpai shrieked on the phone while maybe killing Tsubasa-senpai from her grip.

A sweat dropped came from my forehead. "I-I miss you too Misaki-senpai. You sure are realy sweet to Tsubasa-senpai, neh?" I sarcastically asked her while reminiscing the moments I saw how cruel Misaki-senpai towards Tsubasa-senpai.

But even they were sadomasochist couple, the love that they felt to each other were unquestionable seen by the happiness they were when they stayed together.

_I do envy them. _

She laughed. "If you describe that as sweet then why not. Let us just continue this conversation later kouhai. We still have many things to do here. See ya!" She already hanged up the phone before I could respond.

I put the phone on my bed and headed to my cabinet. While searching for my clothes to wear, I saw the paper bag that Natsume gave me.

_Well, it's actually Ruka who bought this for me. He just let that Hyuuga to give me this, right? _

I felt a little pain as I thought it.

_I should take a bath now or else I will not make it there on time. _

I headed to my bathroom and started to warm the shower.

While removing my nightwear, I could still smell and taste the ocean that embraces my entire body.

_That day wasn't so special. We just talked and stayed there 'til sun set, but why? Why I feel like wanting to repeat that moment. _

I shook those thoughts in my mind and took my bath to distract myself from thinking too much for last night.

After taking a warm and relaxing bath, I dressed up with my sleeveless denim dress. I got my shoulder bag and ready to leave. As I reached my doorknob, I stopped.

I turned around and saw the paper bag once again.

_I guess it's not bad to take you with me, right? _So, I took the paper bag with me.

"I'm going!" I said from no one in particular as I went outside the house.

I didn't bother Miya-san to accompany me to go out. I preferred to be alone while walking in the busy street of Tokyo.

While walking on the street into our school, I saw some of my schoolmates running.

I stopped one of them. "Excuse me. What's the commotion all about?"

"Huh? You don't know? This is the last day of try out in tennis club." The woman hurriedly answered me and went inside of our school. Before she disappeared from my sight, I saw her wearing a tennis dress with a tennis bag on her left shoulder.

_So this is all about. That Hyuuga wants me to join or is this just a coincidence? _

Not sure of joining, I still went inside and headed in the tennis area just to look the place again, but…

"So it's true. You can't really get over in this club even though he's not here anymore." A voice which is very familiar said at my back.

I turned around to look to the woman who owns that voice. And just like what I thought who was it, Luna Koizumi stood just three meters away from me while crossing her arms on her chest.

Koizumi was one of the members in tennis club back then. She was good, but not good enough to play as a professional. I hated her just as she hated me. We were also classmates back then. She was irritating as hell. She loved competing with me at anything and anytime, but ending as a loser. I could say she was a flirt babe as she wanted every man she saw will worship her beauty even those guys who were courting me.

_Like I care_.

I still have sense that she was the one who told to the administrators about my relationship with Sakuya, since she has the only one who have grudge in me to death.

Looking superior as always on me, she moved closer and sarcastically said, "So Sakura, it's been a while. I missed playing tennis with you."

I didn't make a fudge, but irritating her was a fun idea, "Wow, you really miss losing to me then. It's still unbelievable you still survive despite of being a loser."

A vein popped in her forehead. "Don't ever estimate the captain of the female tennis club. Who knows for the long time you haven't play, your skills are already decelerating." She proudly said thinking that the victory is on her side.

"I see. Well, I won't be surprise if this club will going down sooner. Actually, I really don't have planned to go back here especially if you are the captain." I said planning to leave her and that place when…

"Sakura Mikan." Coach Kenzu's voice called my name from behind.

"Coach." I said when I saw him approaching us.

"So you decided to go back in our club? That will be great!" He cheerfully said while rubbing my head as he usual do back then.

"Sad to say coach, but I'm not." I apologetically said to him.

"She's right coach. She doesn't want to join because she knows that if she will join the try out, she might get humiliated for losing." She laughed evilly like she was challenging me to a match.

A vein popped in my forehead. What I really hate her is those irritating challenges she offered and yet at the end she'll go home as a loser.

"Why don't we try then? It's my pleasure to me if you'll be the one who can lose me at this point since you're the captain now." I challengingly said in front of her.

She was taken aback on what I said. "H-how can you play with that dress and you don't have a racquet too?" She nervously said.

I raised the paper bag I had on my right hand. "Tennis dress is not a problem. Since there are lots of girls who have a racquet with them right now, borrowing isn't against the rule." I smiled at her.

"Y-you said you didn't come here to take the try outs?" Her eyebrows crossed.

"Oh did I said that? I can't remember." I innocently said.

The truth was I really don't like to join, but since she was irritating as hell I'll give it a try.

"Sorry but I really want to see you cry again." I added to make her irritated more.

"Then it's decided! I'll prepare the court for the two of you. You can change now Mikan. And you, Luna just think this will be a major training for you." Coach Kenzu said and ran away from us to prepare the court that we will be using.

"What do you mean a major training coach? This is just a work out to me." She defensively shouted while approaching coach Kenzu.

I smiled inwardly. Having her wasn't bad at all especially when she got irritated or when Hotaru shot her with a baka gun but she didn't take it seriously as if we were just a little kids playing around. It was fun.

I went to the changing room of the tennis club. When I entered the room, nothing has change. The arrangements of those things and even the ambiance were still the same like before. I closed my eyes and heard his voice once again.

_*Flashback*_

"_Excuse me? Is anyone out there?" I heard a male voice outside the changing room while knocking at the door._

_I was changing my clothes into my uniform and before I uttered a word, the door opened._

"_AAAAHHHH!" I shrieked as the door opened and the man in front of me was staring at my exposed body. At least I had my undergarments wear on._

_As he regained his posture he turned around. "I'm sorry. I-I thought no one is here." He said apologetically and went outside._

'_It's him! My crush! It's Ookochi Sakuya-sensei our new attending school physician and the co-manager of our club.'_

_Ookochi Sakuya is an intern doctor who entered our school just few months ago. As he was introduced in front of us, I was drawn in his stunning looks. I never saw a fine and good-looking man like him. He was so attractive. His hair, eyes, cheeks, lips, body; all of it was gorgeous. I was not only attracted by his looks but also in his gentleness and sweetness towards all the students. I really like him._

_I even volunteered myself to be a health officer of our school just to be near him, and when I heard that he'll be the co-manager of the tennis club, I bugged Hotaru, since she was a member, to help me enter to the club even though I was not really good at it._

_I did everything just to be near to him. Even I couldn't talk to him, at least by staring at him everyday could satisfy me already._

_I hurriedly dressed up and opened the door hoping that he was still there._

"_O-Ookochi s-sensei s-sorry I didn't r-respond early." I blushed to the awkwardness._

"_Are you done?" I was surprised when he talked on my side._

"_Ahhh. Y-y-yes O-Ookochi sensei." I blushed for the second time around._

_He softly laughed at my action. _

'_Oh God! His soft and manly laugh is melting me. I wished I could record it and listen to this repeatedly.'_

"_Good. I just need to return all this tennis balls inside." He said while holding a basket with full of tennis balls. _

"_Girls sure are forgetful. They went home already after using these tennis balls in the court." He added._

"_A-actually O-Ookochi sensei, I-I was the one who used it. I-I just changed my clothes a-and planning to return t-those tennis balls after, s-sorry for unintentionally bothering you t-to return this." I shyly apologized to him while reaching the basket to get it from him._

"_Ahhh, its okay if it's you though." He winked at me but he ignored my hands and went inside the changing room._

_My blushed deepened like a tomato. _

'_I think I could die now.' I inwardly said. _

"_L-let me help you Ookochi sensie." I didn't stop approaching him because this might be my last chance to be alone and talk to him._

_Even I was his assistant sometimes in his infirmary, I couldn't had a chance to actually talk to him personally because there are lots of female students who were acting that they have headache just to be confined in his clinic._

"_Okay. Just put the others on that shelf." He smiled at me._

"_I saw your performance a while ago. It seems that you are not used on holding a racquet properly and your smash isn't too strong. You have to work it out next time though it's impressing that you gave effort to practice overtime. Good job Miss Sakura."_

_He complimented me._

'_H-he praised my hard works! A-and he even watch me playing.' I jumped inwardly on my mind and my heart was beating so fast that I could hear it already._

"_I-I like tennis…" I said. _

'_But I like you more.' my thought said inside me._

"_B-but I don't actually know how to play it." I bowed my head for embarrassment maybe he already knows it._

"_That's too bad if you lose once again. You might not become regular if that will happen." He said and he touched his chin._

"_Maybe I could help you. I can teach you the basic one and some tricks, but you have to promise me you will not tell anyone. This will be our little secret." He added while smiling at me gorgeously. _

"_Deal?" He reached my right hand and he shook it like we just made an agreement._

_For a minute, I was speechless. _

_I wanted to shout out loud. I wanted to jump so high. I wanted to tear my chest and let my heart beats even harder._

"_D-deal. T-thank you Ookochi sensei." I smiled at him._

"_Just Sakuya." He said. "Well, if it's the two of us though. Actually, I still not use to call me sensei with my surname. I think I'm too old hearing that. I'm just twenty three you know and an intern." He added while sighing deeply._

_I gigged. "Okay then Ooko~ I mean Sakuya."_

'_I think I'm already in love.'_

_*End of Flashback*_

That moment was the first time I actually talked to him.

The first time I held his hand,

The first time I heard his soft laughed,

The first time I called him by his name,

The first time I fell in love,

And the first time our love bloom into a beautiful flower.

I opened my eyes and just decided to change my clothes into tennis dress that Ruka bought to me.

*At the tennis court*

"Why took you so long? Afraid for the match huh Sakura?" Luna arrogantly asked me while I was approaching them in the tennis court.

"Are you referring to yourself Koizumi? Or just excited to be a loser once again?"

The people around us sweat dropped as we exchanging death glares to each other.

"This will be fun to watch two great people playing tennis."

"Who will lose?"

"I bet that Sakura one because I heard she hasn't played for so long and her opponent is the captain herself."

"Yeah, I guess she can't make it 'til the end."

"Poor her, it's her first time after years of not playing tennis and yet her first opponent is our captain. I hope captain will be nice on her."

Random girls who were watching our match randomly talked behind my back and some were just silently waiting for the game to start.

"Okay, this will be just a friendly match." Coach Kenzu said on us.

We both glared at him as he mentioned the word 'friendly'

He sweat dropped.

The tension was all around felt by our viewers as they saw how serious our faces on this match.

_This might be interesting. After three years, I can finally play again. Be ready Luna._

"First serve will be Koizumi Luna." Our referee said and whistled.

"Mikan Sakura, feel the wrath of my revenge!" Her serve was very powerful and I was closely missed it.

_Wow! She really improved a lot._ I tried to study her new moves at first to determine her weakness.

She continually served gracefully and her smash never failed to impress me for the whole two set of our game.

"Game set two. Koizumi Luna wins." The referee proclaimed.

We sat on the bench to have a break before the set three begun.

"I told you. Victory is mine." She said without looking at my direction.

I totally ignored her and drunk my water that coach Kenzu given to us.

"Ready! Game set three begins. Sakura Mikan will be the server." The referee once again announced and whistled to start the game.

I smoothly served the tennis ball on her.

"I'll crush you down, Sakura." She shouted while receiving my serve.

As she moved her hands and did the continental grip, I keenly observed her posture and her speed until…

_Got yah! Now, my turn. _I smirked at her while preparing myself to hit the tennis ball.

I stepped my left foot backward and load my body weight on it while coiling my shoulder with the help of my left hand. In this position, I uncoiled my body beginning with my legs, progressing to my hips and to my arms with a twisted turn to my racquet to add a force as I hit the tennis ball very hard.

She was taken a back to my moves and ran to the side where the tennis ball will land, but to her dismay the tennis ball was just passed thru her racquet like a ghost. Everyone was shocked even coach Kenzu, as they saw the tennis ball was still rotating at the chain link fence behind Koizumi.

I pointed my racquet to Luna while glaring at her like a mad tiger.

"Oi, Is that what you can do? The real game is just started. So bring it on Luna." I challengingly said to her while positioning myself to serve once again.

It was indeed an intense game for us. We both gave our best to win, but only one who can get that title and it was…

*Whistled*

"Game five set ended. The winner is Sakura Mikan with 2 loses and 3 win." The referee proclaimed as we both came at the center to shake hands.

Everyone was amazed to what happened. They couldn't believe, but still accepted the decision and they clapped their hands for the both of us.

"You never change. You're good and I still hate you." She said as we shook our hands.

"Hate me? That's cool! So I won't wake up every day just to impress you." I sarcastically said on her.

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply trying not to burst her annoyance. "Whatever. Anyway, you really impressed those freshmen around us. This might be their inspiration to try their very hard." She said seriously to me acting like a real captain.

Koizumi Luna wasn't a bad girl at all. As much as the tennis is concern, she played and acted professionally even she hated you a lot. She was sport woman until now.

I didn't utter a word and turned around to leave the court.

"I wished Ookochi-sensei was here. He'll be happy to know you came back to play with us again." She softly said that only I can hear it.

I clenched my teeth. "I don't need anyone's happiness to play on what sport I chose. I'm playing tennis because I love it and I want to." I said irritably.

"So are you joining the club once again?" She asked me.

"I already lose you right? That means I'm qualified to be a member once again." I said while walking away from her.

"You are really annoying every time you talked, don't you know that? Don't forget I'm still the captain here!" She shrieked but I just waved my hand and ignored her.

Truthfully, I enjoyed playing tennis again. I felt relieved somehow. It was totally a relief knowing that you don't have to love something just because someone loves it. You have to make sure that you love it because you enjoy it for yourself.

But of course don't forget that someone became inspiration for you to find what you really desire in life.

_Sakuya, thank you. You'll always be my inspiration._

Then suddenly Natsume's face appeared on my mind.

_Natsume. _I touched my lips as I inwardly said his name. _Weird. _My eyebrows crossed, but disregarded the thought quickly.

After changing my clothes into my sleeveless denim dress, I searched my phone in my bag and dialed Hotaru's number while leaving the school building.

Before I reached the gate, I shivered. I just felt like someone was watching me from behind. I looked around but no one was here. When my sight locked on the 5th floor of our school building in front of me, I saw Natsume Hyuuga staring at me.

_What is he doing there? Did he watch my match awhile ago? _I puzzlingly asked myself.

"What do you want?" A female voice spoke on the phone.

My mind diverted to the woman who's talking on the other line. "Hotaru. I-I …" I looked again to see him but he was nowhere to be found.

"You what?" Hotaru asked irritated.

"Oh sorry. I just want to ask if you want to accompany me this afternoon." Iasked her.

"Sure."

"Thanks. I'll pick you up after lunch at your house. Bye." I hanged up the phone and excitedly exited the school ground.

While walking on the street, I once again remembered Natsume.

_Did he really do it on purpose? Letting me join in the club? I thought we were supposedly meet up here, but I ended up playing tennis, though it wasn't a bad idea at all._

*End of Chapter 8*

* * *

><p>Bit by bit Mikan's past will revealed and some secrets that people around her will never remain undisclosed, coz no secrets remain secret forever.<p>

Chapter 9 is up! be ready ...

R&R


End file.
